Dashie meets Stampylongnose and the gang!
by HarmonyDash9
Summary: Rainbow Dash, or also known as Dashie, is sent to Stampy's Lovely World by a mysterious dragon. Follow Dashie as she tries to get home. I FREAKING SUCK AT SUMMERIES! I would really appreciate it if you would give Stampy a link to this story and I'd thank you greatly. And if he doesn't like it I'll take it down. Oh and my skin wouldn't go into a person form. *Scowls* I wanted it to.
1. Chapter 1

_**Equestria**_

_Rainbow's P.O.V._

Rainbow ran into the Canterlot castle throne room. "You wanted to see me?" I asked. Celestia, who was on her throne, nodded. "Yes," Celestia said. "There is a very unusual dragon here in Equestria and I want you to get rid of it, just you."

"Why just me?" I asked. "Because you have the loyalty, strength, and courage to do so," Celestia said. "I will teleport you there."

There was a flash of golden light and I was _gone._

I appeared right in front of a black dragon with wings and purple eyes. I went into shock. I hadn't saw a dragon like this ever in my life. The dragon had noticed her immediately. He picked me up. "Well little pony," The dragon rumbled. "You have woken me from my slumber and you will pay greatly for that!"

I glared at him. "You leave Equestria and go back to where ever you came from!" I yelled, struggling against him. "Fine if you are that persistent," The dragon said. "You pesky pony will go to Stampy's Lovely world and you will be greatly praised - until you fail to kill me."

I had no idea who this 'Stampy' was, but before I could ask there was a purple light and a sound I couldn't really explain and then everything went black.

Stampy's P.O.V

I walked to my extra bedroom to get a cake when I saw a girl with rainbow hair, light blue skin, a white shirt with a rainbow lightning bolt on it, blue shorts, rainbow gloves, and white shoes. (*A/N I didn't follow the description in the picture I know and the picture is bad but I made it and I can't help it if i'm bad.*). I was confused. I did see a name pop up onto the screen, but I had ignored it. I broke the bed and the girl got up and gasped. "Who are you?" The girl asked. "I am Stampylongnose," I said through my mic. "Who might you be?"

"I am Rainbow Dash and where am I?" She asked. I was confused because most people would scream in delight if they saw me. "This is Stampy's Lovely World, which is mine," I said. LforLeeeeeee, AmyLee33, iBallisticSquid, Finnball, and Rosie walked in and stared at the girl. "Hi I'm Rainbow Dash," Rainbow said. They all put signs down with their names on it. "LforLeeeee, AmyLee33, iBallisticSquid, King Finnball, and Rosie," Rainbow read. Then she asked, "Can't you guys talk?"

They shook their heads.

**_Short I know, but it's all I could think of-HD_**


	2. Chapter 2: Too Fast

**_Stampy's Lovely World_**

Rainbow's P.O.V

I loved this world. It was truly lovely. "What do we do?" I asked Stampy. "First we start this video the right way," Stampy said. He brought me to a door. "Stand right here and look through it."

I nodded. "Hello! My name is Stampylongnose and today . . . " His voice faded. Then it came back. "And today we aren't building anything because we're going to show a young lady around my lovely world! And now to introduce the player . . . RAINBOW DASH!" He yelled. I walked through the door. "I love it when pon - people do that for me!" I said. "Hello and I am the one and only, Rainbow Dash!" I said, laughing. I posed. "Okay . . . So can you explain your videos Stampy?"

Stampy told me how he usually built fun, cool, stuff and sometimes even boring stuff. I was interested. "Hey, with me on your team I'm sure to get the job done!" I boasted. "Well you can only go so fast in minecraft," Stampy said. "But, I can go faster than anypo - anyone," I boasted. "And I can prove it!"

"Sure go and make a house I'll time you," Stampy challanged. I smirked. "Better start your timer," I said. "Go!" Stampy said. I ran right for the balcony and broke one of the wooden things, which I found out was a fence, and jumped off. I hit the ground and felt hurt, but I didn't care. I ran all the way to a block, which was a chest. I opened it and found a couple of wooden blanks and some rainbow whool and some ladders. I quickly built up with the wooden blocks, landed on the ground hard, put ladders on the wood, and I made a platform where my house would go. I used red whool on the bottom and it was 10 wide and 10 in length. I used the whole rainbow on my house and the roof was purple. I made all that in a minute. I figured out how to get into Stampy's bedroom faster though. I snuck up behind him and hit him with my fist. He turned around in shock. "How?" He asked. "Were you using swiftness?"

Squid put a sign down that said, 'no way too fast for swiftness,'. "I didn't use 'swiftness' that's my natural speed," I boasted.


End file.
